


Birthday Surprise

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was on the bed, next to nothing on. Both hands were cuffed to the headboard with fuzzy red handcuffs, both legs were tied to the end of the bed. There was a gag in Tony's mouth, keeping him from speaking. Rose petals littered the bed sheets that were draped across his hips.<br/></p>
<p>"There are many, many easier ways to tell me how you feel, Tony," Steve murmured. Tony looked beautiful, his skin lit up in the light of the arc reactor that was shining so wondrously from the center of his chest. "A simple 'I like you' would've sufficed. And we could've easily taken this to the tower, too, instead of all the way over at this hotel."<br/></p>
<p>Tony pulled against the handcuffs and tried kicking his legs. For a second, Steve thought that he was just showing him that the restraints were strong. But then Steve saw how wide his eyes were, and he knew that something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's birthday is the Fourth of July, that's the only mention of the 'prompt'. Fourth of July. And sorry, there's no fireworks. Maybe later, but it's only about 8 PM for them. For the Bingo round, because I've had many prompts done and haven't posted them just yet, and I want to WIN. I have more finished ones that will be posted soon, too.  
> Oh, and nothing Mature rated happens in this, other than the fact that Tony is very much naked.

 

            It was five minutes until eight. Steve doubted that Tony would really care if he was just a tad bit early. He _had_ invited Steve to a hotel room, after all, so showing up a few minutes early shouldn't be an issue. About an hour ago, Steve had gotten a text from Tony that asked Steve to meet him at the hotel room at eight. Steve hoped, seeing that it was a hotel room, that Tony had something to tell him. It wasn't like he hadn’t been crushing on Tony for months now, unsure if the other man felt the same way or not.

            There was a key waiting for him when he got to the hotel. Something about the woman who gave him the key made him uncomfortable, but he just brushed the feeling off. Tony was waiting for him. Standing in front of the door, Steve smiled to himself.

            Of all of the days that Tony could've chosen to do this, of course he'd choose the fourth of July. After the party several hours back, he hadn't seen much of Tony, so apparently he was preparing whatever this was going to be. In the text message, he heavily implied the use of bondage. Opening the door, Steve found that the room was darkened. There were several blood-red rose petals on the ground, leading from the door around the corner to where the bed probably was.

            "Tony?" Steve called quietly, closing the door behind himself. There was a very muffled noise in the other room, and Steve grinned, putting the key on a table as he walked around the corner.

            Tony was on the bed, next to nothing on. Both hands were cuffed to the headboard with fuzzy red handcuffs, both legs were tied to the end of the bed. There was a gag in Tony's mouth, keeping him from speaking. Rose petals littered the bed sheets that were draped across his hips.

            "There are many, _many_ easier ways to tell me how you feel, Tony," Steve murmured. Tony looked beautiful, his skin lit up in the light of the arc reactor that was shining so wondrously from the center of his chest. "A simple 'I like you' would've sufficed. And we could've easily taken this to the tower, too, instead of all the way over at this hotel."

            Tony pulled against the handcuffs and tried kicking his legs. For a second, Steve thought that he was just showing him that the restraints were strong. But then Steve saw how wide his eyes were, and he knew that something was wrong. Steve rushed over to his side, unlatching the gag from Tony's mouth.

            "It's a trap," Tony gasped before he started coughing.

            Steve was barely able to react before he felt a taser hit him, right in the back, and everything went dark.

 

            Waking up, Steve couldn't help but smile at the warmth, and a very familiar whirring noise. The arc reactor sounded so beautiful to Steve, even though Tony sometimes complained about the noise. (Tony also talked about it like it was better than the sweetest music, so...) There was something warm on his lap. He was sitting on a chair, and for some reason or another, his hands and back hurt. His hands... His arms were wrapped around something. Or, rather, some _one_.

            Steve opened his eyes, lifting his head off of whoever's shoulder it had been resting on.

            Tony was on his lap. His arms were wrapped around Tony, and Tony's arms were wrapped around him. Both of their hands were bound behind the other's back, tying them together. Tony's head was resting on his left shoulder, his naked chest pressed up against Steve's suit. He'd worn a suit and tie, just in case he needed it.

            "Tony," Steve whispered, struggling a little, trying to get his hands untied. His legs were tied together too, and he was definitely bound to the metal chair he was on. Tony's legs appeared to be bound too, which just meant that they were tightly wrapped around Steve's waist. And Tony _still_ wasn't wearing anything.

            "Tony!"

            Tony groaned, pressing his head against Steve's neck. "My head hurts..."

            "Tony, what happened? I thought... I..." Steve glanced away for a second, clearing his throat. "So that was a mistake. Okay. You're not injured, are you? I promise, I'll get us out of this mess. I should've known... if you were going to say something, you would've done so at the party, you wouldn't have... I'll get us out of here."

            "What happened?" Tony mumbled, nuzzling his head against Steve's neck and shoulder. "Why can't I move?"

            "You said it was a trap," Steve said. "Are you okay, Tony? We're tied up, but I'll get us out of here. I will."

            "I was... oh _yeah_ , that's what I was doing," Tony murmured. He attempted to sit back, but he didn't get very far due to the ropes. "Well, this isn't the best birthday present, huh? So Hydra kind of broke in, and apparently we've been kidnapped. Am I still naked?"

            "Yeah...  But don't worry, I'll keep you protected. I will. Somehow, I'll get us out of here, and we'll get you back to the tower so that you can get some clothes—"

            "Wait! So you wanted me unclothed before we got kidnapped, but now that we're kidnapped, you don't want to see me naked anymore? What gives?" Tony muttered, trying to get his hands undone. "I don't think that's quite fair, Cap."

            "Wait... what? You said it was a trap! Hydra tied you up and lured me to the hotel room so that they could kidnap us... right?" Steve asked, trying to look around some. Having Tony awake, now, Steve couldn't help but feel his face heat up at the thought of Tony, naked, sitting on his lap, tied to him. Tony apparently noticed that too, but the way he was smirking so much.

            "Yeah, Hydra gagged me, and I knew that they were waiting in the closet to attack you, but there wasn't much that I was really able to do about it. I tried to warn you, but it wasn't like I could _say_ anything!" Tony said. "Don't tell me that you were just fooling around when you were talking about how you feel back there. I could see the look in your eyes—you wanted me, Steve."

            "I don't want Hydra to tie you up and kidnap us though! Were they the ones who texted me, too? I should've known better, I should've known that something was up. I could've saved you back at the hotel if I'd suspected anything," Steve murmured, trying his best to avoid Tony's gaze.

            "Wait, are you talking about the bondage thing? They're not _that_ smart, Steve, you can't give them _all_ the credit," Tony murmured. "I got most of it on myself. I was going to wait and ask you about the gag when you got there, but then of course Hydra showed up, and they gagged me without even _asking_ first!"

            "Wait... you... the bondage thing _was_ your idea, and so you _did_ invite me there...?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony. Tony just grinned and rolled his hips against Steve's. Because they were tied together, it was impossible to ignore the fact that Tony was completely naked.

            "Yep. They took my bow away, too. I put a bow on my mouth, but they replaced it with the gag," Tony said, shrugging. "I think we should be able to get out of here. Uh... I think my legs are tied behind you."

            "Yep," Steve murmured. "It might be a while. Why would you go to a hotel when you've got an entire tower?"

            "Well," Tony said, still trying to get the ropes undone, "I was thinking that if I was reading into the situation wrong, and you weren't actually interested at all, then at least I could say 'I texted the wrong person' instead of just inviting you up to my room to find me like that. I mean, I've been suspecting for a while that you were interested, so I thought 'what better time to do something than on your birthday'?"

            "Well, you picked a great time, but it would've worked a lot better at the tower," Steve murmured, tugging on the ropes again. "I don't think I'll be able to get these undone. We might just have to wait for the team to show up."

            Tony groaned, resting his head back on Steve's shoulder. "I don't want Clint to see me like this. He'll never stop making fun of me. Bucky too. They team up against me, Steve, they do! They never let me forget anything."

            "I don't want to hurt you trying to get these off," Steve said, sighing. "If you weren't tied to me, I could break through these, but if I tried that right now, I might end up breaking at least one of your arms, just because of the way we're tied... I'd rather not break your arms, Tony."

            "I guess," Tony muttered. "I wouldn't be able to work in the lab with broken arms. I'd rather have Clint and Bucky pester me."

            For the next couple seconds, Steve just stared into Tony's eyes as a grin spread across the other man's face.

            "You know," Tony said slyly, voice low, "It's going to be a while before the team gets here. We could make it go by a little quicker, hmm?" Before Steve could tell him that it might not be a good decision, since they had no idea when the team would actually show up, Tony leaned forward and started kissing him. Steve, not one to argue in a situation like this, just leaned forward and grinned against Tony's lips.

            "When we get home," Tony whispered between kisses, "we're going to have to finish this. If you want to I can even tie myself up so you can unwrap me like a present."

            "Nah, that'll take too much time. When we get back, we're heading straight to bed," Steve said, tensing when he heard one of the doors get kicked down. Steve frowned, trying to get them turned around so that he was closer to the danger than Tony was. It wasn't easy, and it probably wasn't very effective.

            "Steve?" It was Bucky. How long had they been unconscious? "Steve we got the distress signal."

            "Distress signal?" Steve asked quietly before shouting to Bucky, "We're over here!"

            "When you got to the hotel, they probably zapped your phone, thinking you'd be untraceable, but when they did that it sent out a distress signal," Tony replied.

            Now, because he'd turned them around so that he was as in front of Tony as he could be, Steve wasn't able to see it when Bucky walked into the room. He was alerted to it when the ex-assassin started laughing.

            "It's not funny, Buck, just untie us," Steve muttered. When Bucky cut the ropes off of Tony, then him, Steve still wasn't sure what to do next. "Stay," Steve said, keeping Tony from moving off his lap so that he had a chance to shed his jacket. "Here," Steve said, handing it to Tony. "Might want to... at least 'till we get back to the tower."

            "Too much information," Bucky sighed. "Here, Bruce told me to bring a blanket, said you might need it... Now I know why."

            "You told Bruce?" Steve asked, wrapping the blanket around Tony.

            "He's like Natasha—he knows everything without me even having to say anything! Plus I talk too much in the lab about you when you're not around," Tony said, shrugging. "Happy birthday?"

            "Just get to the car, we'll take care of this," Bucky muttered, shaking his head. "And keep it PG. We're _all_ going home in that car."

            "No promises," Tony murmured, grinning as he grabbed Steve's hand and started dragging the blushing super-soldier back to the getaway car. "We'll keep it PG in the car," Tony whispered, looking positively up to no good, "but when we get _home_..."

            "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
